


why don't you say so?

by AnAmericanLukas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Supportive Canada, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, World Meeting (Hetalia), don't judge though lol, hopefully not too ooc lol, slightly chaotic, they're both soft hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: Alfred's internal struggles as he tries to ask Kiku out on a date.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	why don't you say so?

**Author's Note:**

> hihi finally (attempting) writing some hetalia again lol  
> just something i thought of and i had to get this short fanfic out there :0  
> and yes i was listening to say so during this-
> 
> enjoy!!

Alfred sat in his seat in silence, which was highly unusual for him during these types of meetings. He made the occasional face, nodded, and sometimes hummed a response to a question that another nation asked.

He noticed some of the others glancing at him, either waiting for some random outburst or wondering why the _hell_ he was so quiet today? Some even whispered bets to each other, debating if he was going to say even a single word during the entire meeting.

In reality, he was saying a lot. Well, if whatever you say to yourself internally counts as talking. He was arguing with himself, debating on if he should go through with this stupidly crazy idea he has in his mind.

He was finally going to ask Kiku to go on a date with him. Nothing crazy, just a way to show the older nation how he felt, which was a whole lot.

He likes him a whole lot more than he will let himself admit. They've gotten closer over the years, and he knew the beautiful dark-haired shy nation wouldn't make the first move.

His cheeks were tinted a light pink color, hopefully not too noticeable to the people sitting around him. On his left was Francis, who was too busy bothering Arthur to care about his quietness. However, on his right was Matthew, who was all too aware of his internal dilemma. He sighed, and the other turned to him, an exhausted look on his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called me at three a.m. discussing your 'master plan' only to turn out like _this_ when the time finally came?" Matthew muttered, resisting the urge to slam his face into the polished wooden table.

"But duuuuuude..." Alfred whispered dramatically, brushing a hand through his messy blond hair, "I've never done this beforeeeee... and what if he says no?" He glanced across the table at the nation he was discussing, who was diligently writing something down on a separate piece of paper.

_Cute..._

"Won't know unless you try," Matthew replied, going back to focusing on the current topic of discussion. Alfred sighed, picking up his pen to doodle something on a piece of scrap paper he found earlier. Might as well distract himself as the clock ticked down to either his greatest or worst romantic achievement ever.

**\-----**

_'Finally, a reason to escape that stupidly hot room.'_ He muttered to himself, sitting on a bench directly outside of the building. A chilly breeze blew by, indicating the end of the warm summer months.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Alfred didn't even have to look up to know who the person who asked said question was. But he did anyway because he thought Kiku was one of the most attractive he's ever seen. And for the record, he didn't like him for just his looks. Honestly, he liked his personality more. It was many things; the way he was curious about other nations (especially him), the way they just _go together_ , and so much more he couldn't possibly say in the short time they had outside together.

It was mostly quiet, the occasional cars passing by being the only notable sounds. A comfortable silence between the two with a question unbeknownst to the other looming above.

_'It's now or never, I guess.'_ He cleared his throat, feeling his face start to heat up once again.

"So... Kiku... dude-"

"Alfred, I'd have something I'd like to ask you-"

They both stopped, giving room for each other to get out what they wanted to get out. Alfred nervously chuckled, not knowing what to do. Kiku looked down towards the ground, finding the sidewalk _very_ interesting all of a sudden.

The air around them got tense, and a comfortable silence turned into awkward tension. Whoops.

Well, someone had to say something eventually...

Right?

A moment passed and the quietness only got louder. Time was ticking; they had to go back inside soon to resume the meeting. He dreaded going back, but he also dreaded not getting an answer. He breathed in deeply, clapping his hands together.

" _Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme_?" He blurted out, comedically covering his mouth afterward. At least he got it out there (although it was much more difficult than he anticipated, unfortunately).

Shining blue eyes met surprised brown ones, the minds connected to them unsure of what to do next. Another breeze, this one colder than the last.

Kiku muttered something under his breath, something that the other didn't catch. A confused look took over his features but didn't completely take over his previous nervous expression.

"Yes... I'd like to," He replied louder this time, a red tint slowly taking over his cheeks and the tips of his ears, "I was going to ask you the same question." He looked back at the ground, trying to shy away from the other out of embarrassment.

Alfred was, to say the least, flabbergasted. He honestly thought Kiku was going to say no, physically rip out his heart, and stomp it into the ground (metaphorically [at least he hoped]). But he said yes, his normal personality finally shining through once again.

He jumped up and towards the other, flashing his iconic American Smile, "Thanks, dude! Honestly, I thought this was gonna end a lot worse!" He stepped over, leaning down to look at the smaller male that was still on the bench. The latter finally looked up again, taking a second to take in how _close_ the other was to him. He had a thing about personal space, but privately let this occurrence slide.

"I'll text you the details, 'kay?" Alfred inquired, his adorably infectious smile making Kiku smile as well. He nodded, eyes stuck on the other's face and he fully stood back up and walked back into the building. Kiku quietly waved, a smile still glued to his face.

He took out a paper from his pocket, rereading what he wrote in the meeting room to himself again, although he's already proofread it about a thousand times.

_'Guess I didn't need the note after all.'_ He thought to himself. pocketing it once again. Maybe he'll give it to him anyway, just for memories or as something with a sentimental meaning.

Feeling accomplished, he stood up and made his way back inside, passing by a satisfied Matthew as he casually made his way back to his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> i still cannot end fanfics for my life but thanks for reading!


End file.
